Naruto x Fairy Tail: Two Fates Collide
by Rokken
Summary: Naruto was sent to the world of magic by Madara Uchiha, but can he handle it? Stay tuned with Naruto to see all the fun adventures he has in the world of magic. Godlike!Naruto, Naruto x Erza main pairing.
1. A Whole New World!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Naruto or Fairy Tail. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Pain. Pain. That was the only feeling Naruto felt as he was being sent into another dimension by the man himself, Madara Uchiha. He felt as if he was literally being torn apart. Naruto started pondering over how he got in this situation.

 _"You will never beat us Madara! We inherit the will of fire! Naruto exclaimed._

 _" Ah, the Will of Fire"Madara said sarcastically. "That old fool Hashirama always went on and on about that. Now it is time I stop it once and for all! Madara exclaimed while making what seemed to be a variation of the Kamui._

 _"W-what is that! Sakura exclaimed, stuttering._

 _" Naruto, you seem to be the light in everyone's day, the shining star in the night. " and that, THAT IS WHY I WILL GET RID OF YOU FIRST!" Madara exclaimed while pushing his hands outward._

 _A black vortex appeared out of thin air. Naruto could only have a brief look at it. Before he knew it, he was gone._

Naruto winced in pain once more as he plunged downward into the seemingly endless abyss.

" _Kami, there's gotta be some way out_!"Naruto thought hopefully.

Kurama disagreed. " **You are screwed, kit. Our time is over**." He said with disdain. It was the end of his host, and him for that matter.

Right as Kurama said that, the most excruciating pain he has ever felt went through Naruto's body. He couldn't handle the pain anymore. He passed out. Naruto woke up with a giant thud, in what appeared to be a forest.

" _W-where am I_? Naruto questioned drowsily.

" **Oh wow, we really did survive, kit**."

Naruto got up, but he could barely stand. He used his enhanced vision to scout through the forest. and he spotted in the distance what appeared to be a village. Naruto sat back down and thought. He was confused. Could this be it? Everything he has ever loved and cared for, gone? He couldn't take it. He would miss them all of them, having grown up with the "Rookie 9", known as the best generation of young ninja, he loved them all. The seals on him contained his true power for too long, and when his people needed him the most, he couldn't rely on that power.

Naruto had a distressed look on his face, like he was never going to come back, and never see the people he cared for so dearly. " _Sakura, Sasuke, Granny Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, all of them_." Naruto thought. But this wasn't the Naruto that everyone knew. The Naruto that they knew and loved was a kind hearted person, someone who was capable of bringing joy in a time of sadness. The real him would never give up, and find a way back home. That was the person he was, so he was going to play the part.

"Huh, maybe I could find some information in that village..." Naruto said with a desperate tone. He got up, and started for the village. If anything, he would learn about this new world, and find a way to get back to his home, The Elemental Nations. He had to get through a bit of the forest in order to get to the village, and he noticed a big building. He couldn't read the words. though. He walked down a gravel path, and noticed something else. It was a pink haired boy, who looked like he was training. " _Huh, wonder who that could be_?" Naruto thought. He finally reached a market area, where all sorts of things were for sale. But Kurama noticed one thing.

" **Kit, there is a book store over there, maybe you could find some information about this world**." he suggested.

Naruto walked into the book store and saw the owner, who looked like a person who might know a lot, so he went to talk to him.

"U-um, excuse me sir, but where exactly are we?" Naruto questioned the book store owner.

"Why, sonny boy, you are in the finest town in all of Earth Land, Magnolia! Home to the famous wizard guild Fairy Tail! "

Earth Land... Magnolia...Wizards...Fairy Tail!? None of this makes any sense!" Naruto yelled aloud.

" _Shit, I can't make a scene._." Naruto thought quickly. He calmed down immediately.

"Now, now son. Don't get too frustrated."The store owner said in a comforting tone.

" Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what... planet am I on?" Naruto questioned the owner desperately.

"I don't know what kind of question that is, but we are here, in Earth Land." The owner said.

" **Earth Land? What is this bullshit**." Kurama thought to himself.

" _Wow, so Madara really did bring me into a whole new dimension_." Naruto thought, filled with melancholy.

Naruto stayed calm. He walked out of the store, he was to return here tomorrow, and learn about this world. It was around dawn, so he headed back to the spot in the forest and lit a campfire. But at that moment, he had an idea. " _Could he somehow materialize Kurama into a smaller form, like a pet_?" Kurama growled.

" **You will not make me a pet, kit! I am the Nine-Tailed Fox! You should fear me!"** Kurama said with pride in his voice.

But Naruto tried. he focused all his chakra into materializing Kurama, and he had the transformation jutsu that he used with Chief back when the sand invaded in mind. Naruto opened his eyes, and there it was. A fox was on the floor, cursing Naruto for putting him in such a pitiful form. "It's okay Kurama I just wanted to see what would happen." Naruto said to Kurama. Naruto made the Tiger hand sign, and released the form that Kurama was in, putting him back inside of him.

" **Don't do that again**!" Kurama growled.

Naruto figured that he has had enough for today, he was calling it quits. He laid down on a patch of grass near the fire. He really was here, in a completely different dimension. All because of Madara Uchiha. He hated that man. It was him that took his friends and loved ones away from him.

He was going to get payback for what he has done.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Made some edits on the entire story due to some reviews about the pace. If you still don't like it, don't be afraid to leave a review or send me a PM (Personal Message)!

Sincerely,

Rokken


	2. Here I Come Fairy Tail!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Naruto or Fairy Tail. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

It has been 2 months since Naruto has come to Earth Land. He is so fascinated by a little thing called "Magic". He would like to go to book stores and read all about them. In fact, that is what hes doing right now.

" Wow all these magics are so cool!" Naruto exclaimed aloud, gathering quite a bit of attention.

" They even have a magic called **_Wood Make,_** which looks exactly like Hashirama Senju's Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed aloud, again.

"You know, if you like Magic that much, you could just learn it." Said a mysterious voice coming from the corner of the room. Naruto turned around to see who it was, and boy was he surprised. It was a beautiful red-headed girl, around 5'8, who was clad in metal armor.

" ...and who exactly are you?" Naruto questioned her.

"I'm Erza Scarlet." Erza said.

"Ok, Erza" Naruto said with a big grin. Erza laughed at that.

" So what brings you here to Magnolia?" Erza inquired.

" _I can't reveal too much..._ " Naruto thought. He responded quickly.

" Um, i'm just here to stay for a little bit." He responded.

" Oh well if you are only here for a little bit, I might as well introduce you to my guild!" Erza exclaimed with a smile. Naruto had a confused face.

" What's a guild?" Naruto questioned. Erza laughed at that. He really was clueless! "

" Okay, so a guild is a group of wizards that share a common goal, and form teams to take jobs and requests to earn a living." Erza summarized.

" Oh ok thanks!" Naruto said, and off they went. They went out of the book store, and Naruto started following Erza. He kept following her through the little town until they were in front of a giant building that read the word's FAIRY TAIL in big, bold, letters. What Erza did surprised Naruto. She kicked the doors open!

" I'm back!" Erza yelled into the huge room. As soon as she said that, everybody started cowering in fear, they hid below the chairs, too. ( **A/N** ): **I'm sorry if I made Erza seem a bit too nice to Naruto at first, but rest assured that everyone will still be afraid of her.** The only person that was still up seemed to be the barmaid, a beautiful silver-haired girl who was around 5'7.

" Where is the master?" Erza questioned the barmaid.

" He's in his office, i'll go tell him you are here.

" Thanks, Mira."

" No problem!" The now named Mira said.

Erza took a seat at one of the tables. " You can stop hiding!" Erza yelled aloud.

Everybody got up and started there usual routine of drinking and fighting.

" You know, I never got your name." Erza said to Naruto.

"Oh I totally forgot, sorry! My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Erza widened her eyes a bit.

" _Erza seemed to recognize my name, has she heard of me? It seems impossible._ " Naruto thought. Naruto took a seat across from her. All the guild members started looking at them. 'Maybe a new member?" Someone whispered. As soon as they said that rumors started spreading like crazy that Erza had a boyfriend.

" Enough!" Erza yelled. He is just a friend." Erza said.

The whispers immediately stopped.

" So where are you from?" Erza asked Naruto.

" Um, i'm from a village to the west, it's not that known. It's called Konohagakure No Sato, but I just call it Konoha." Naruto responded, only giving half the truth.

" Oh ok." Erza said.

Little did Naruto know that the master of the guild was eyeing him from the second level, and recognized the language that Naruto said his village was in. He thought only him and a few others knew it, as it was a rare and ancient language. He was quite suspicious of the newcomer, and decided to come down to the main level in his giant form to give him a little scare. " _This is gonna be gold!_ " The master thought with a grin not fit for a person of his age.

The master hopped down to the floor and instantly grew 10 times in size. He was massive! Everybody was shivering in fear besides Mira and Erza. Naruto took a look at him. He wasn't scared at all. His power level was nothing compared to the level of Kaguya or Madara. Naruto stared at the Master, straight in the eyes.

" I know you are trying to intimidate me, but know that your power is nothing compared to mine." Naruto said, confidently.

If there was one thing Naruto learned after fighting against Madara with the Elemental Nations on his side, is that you should NEVER be intimidated by your opponent, it will just make you seem like a weaker person. Erza thought Naruto was out of his mind. There was no way he, let alone a person who doesn't even know magic can defeat her master, one of the 10 Wizard Saints!

" _I have to say something.._." Erza thought.

" What is your name, master?" Naruto asked, calling him master even though he declared that he was stronger than him.

"Makarov" The master said. "My name is Makarov."

The tension between them loosened a bit.

"May I join your guild?" Naruto asked.

" Of course son! Anyone can join! I sense great power from you." Makarov said.

"But master! Naruto doesn't know magic yet! How can he join a wizard guild when he doesn't know magic!" Erza exclaimed.

" If I sense power from him, then he must have something greater than magic." Makarov said, still confident in Naruto.

" Yes, master." Erza said, giving up. She cared about Naruto, but didn't know if it was okay for someone who didn't even know magic to join a wizard guild. Meanwhile, Naruto was grinning like a madman. He was going to join Fairy Tail and have the time of his life.

" _Get ready Fairy Tail! Your number 1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja is coming your way_!" Naruto yelled in his thoughts.

 _ **A/N: Did I make Erza seem way to friendly and introduce him into the guild too quickly? Please tell me in the reviews.**_


	3. Some Battles, Food, and Some Training!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Naruto or Fairy Tail! Now here is a quick Author's Note.

 _ **(A/N:) I am truly sorry for not updating in so long, things have been complicated with the Laptop that I am using.**_

Now on with the chapter!

Naruto woke up the next morning, shortly reminiscing the previous day. After the whole ordeal with him and Makarov was settled out, 3 people by the name of Natsu, Gray, and Lucy came to the guild, returning from a job.

" _Ha those few are quite the bunch_." Naruto thought.

He started to remember what happened the day that he was brought to the different dimension by Madara Uchiha.

" _You'll never defeat us! We inherit the will of fire!_ "Naruto remembered the words he said. Even so, he never really used a quarter of his power back in the nations. What nobody knew is that every time he met another Jinchiruuki, he absorbed quite a bit of the power of the Tailed Beast that they contained. Making him effectively more powerful than Madara, Kaguya, and Homura combined. He thought that he might show off is power a bit by defeating the ice-make mage Gray with just taijutsu, or hand-to-hand combat, in this world. On a second note, Naruto started to remember how the fight arranged with Gray was started.

 _" We're back!"_ _The team of 3 consisting of Natsu, Lucy, and Gray yelled. As soon as they walked in, they noticed that Erza was sitting across from, and talking to a blonde-haired teenager, who wore a orange jumpsuit with a cloak with flames embroidered at the bottom._

 _" Who is he?" Lucy thought. " Maybe that's Erza's boyfriend!?" Lucy thought aloud._

 _Erza, annoyed, responded to that by saying they were just friends. Gray and Natsu both looked at Naruto._

 _"Wanna fight!" They both yelled simultaneously._

 _Natsu and Gray looked at each other._

 _" What's your problem, flame-brain!? Gray yelled._

 _" What's my problem!? What's yours? Natsu retaliated._

 _"Fine, lets settle this with rock-paper-scissors!" Gray said._

 _" I thought they were going to fight.." Lucy deadpanned._

 _"Fine." Natsu responded. " ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS-SHOOT! Natsu drew paper, Gray drew scissors._

 _" What!? How! You cheated!" Natsu complained. Gray smirked._

 _" It's easy to beat you, since you always pick paper." Gray said. Gray looked at Naruto. " I guess that means we are going to fight!" Gray exclaimed._

 _" I never agreed to any of this, but ok." Naruto said with a confident smirk. " 'll wipe that smirk off his face, just you wait!" Gray thought._

As Naruto started to remember everything, he chuckled.

" _Ah I can't wait to kick his ass!_ " Naruto thought.

Naruto looked around in the room he was in, only to figure out that this was not a familiar place. Where was he? Did someone take him here while he was sleeping? Right as Naruto's thoughts slipped away, he saw a glimpse of scarlet hair go around the corner.

" Erza?" Naruto asked.

Naruto then heard a feminine shriek. **_(A/N: I accidentally typed Shrek instead of Shriek the first time typing xD, but please leave a review if you think I am changing Erza's personality too_** _**much**_.) Erza went back to the room, dressed in nothing but a towel. Erza was a blushing mess, but Naruto kept his cool, as things like this have happened before back in the Elemental Nations.

" Eek!" Erza yelped. Naruto thought that was kind of cute though. As soon as he thought that, Erza ran into the bathroom.

" I am so sorry Naruto I thought you were still sleeping so I just wore the towel when I finished my shower.

" Ah it's fine Erza I don't really mind" Naruto said. Well the statement he made may sound a bit creepy to normal people, Erza didn't sense any ill intent from his words. She smiled back.

" Good luck in the fight by the way." Erza said.

" Thanks for the motivation Erza, it really helps me out!" Naruto said with a childish grin.

Erza blushed a little bit, usually people don't talk to her like a normal person due to her reputation as "Titania" The fairy queen, and she is recognized as the strongest female wizard of Fairy Tail. Naruto sighed. he was going to have to get ready, so he got up, and realized he was shirtless. He started to feel a bit uneasy, like someone was watching him. he turned around and saw a blushing wide-eyed Erza. " _Oh so that's what it was_ " Naruto thought. Naruto did a quick invisible jutsu to get some clothes on, but Erza saw it clearly.

" _What!?"_ Erza was thinking. " _Was he a requip user like her_? _Or was he just so insanely fast that he got a shirt on that quick_..?

Either way, Erza was suspicious. Naruto looked at the alarm clock, and realized it was already 1 o'clock.

"SHIT!" Naruto yelled.

He was going to be late to the match! Erza noticed the time too, but they were both ready, so they headed off to the field of Fairy Tail together. By the time they left it was 1:07,3 minutes before the match. Naruto grabbed Erza's hand. She blushed a bit, but sucked it up. Next thing she knew she was already there. " Was I dreaming? How did I get there so fast? Erza thought aloud. Naruto and Gray were already facing each other on the field. They were just waiting for Master Makarov's signal.

Makarov raised a tiny cap gun. He gasped for air, and opened his mouth. " **5... 4... 3... 2... 1... GO!** " Makarov yelled while shooting the cap gun, he always wanted to do that. Gray made the first move, and put his fist on his palm, in the classic Ice-make position.

" _I'm going to finish this in one fell swoop!_ " Gray thought with a confident grin.

 _ **ICE-MAKE...HAMMER**_! Gray yelled while a huge hammer made completely of packed ice landed on top of Naruto. Everybody had a grim look on there face, thinking that it was already over. But Erza was smarter than that, even though she didn't know his abilities, she had complete confidence in Naruto, and therefore bet on him, despite all the crazy looks. Turns out, she was right. Naruto was standing there, unharmed, with Gray's ice-make hammer in his hand. The crowd gasped, and before they knew it Naruto was behind Gray, but knocking Gray out straight off the bat was not his plan. He wanted to have some fun, and he was going to get it.

" Behind you." Naruto said in a play-like voice. Gray turned around, but saw no one there.

" _Where was he_?

" Over here" Naruto said again, but this time he was moving so fast he was creating after-images in his wake.

"What kind of magic is this?" Gray questioned Naruto.

" This is not magic." Naruto said.

" This is my actual speed."

Gray started to get aggravated, there was no human who can pull of such a feat.

" There is no human who can do such a thing, so tell me your trick!" Gray demanded.

"Who ever said I was human." Naruto said while grinning. He didn't want to reveal too much. He had to finish this quickly now. Before Gray knew it, Naruto was behind him and he karate chopped his neck, effectively knocking him out.

After the fight, Gray was taken to the infirmary, and Naruto was bombarded with questions. he grabbed Erza's hand, and bolted back to her room in Fairy Hills. Before they knew it, they were back in the room. Naruto jumped on the bed, not tired at all, but just wanted some rest. Erza was still in shock. She was focused on those words that Naruto said to Gray.

" _Who ever said I was human._ " Erza started getting frustrated.

Naruto looked like a perfectly normal human, despite the whisker marks on his cheeks, in which she had to admit, were pretty cute. Erza got up to ask Naruto what he meant by that, but by the time she got up he was fast asleep. Erza sighed.

" I guess it can't be helped." Erza said, admitting defeat. She requiped into her sleepwear, and got into the bed. Completely forgetting that a certain blonde-haired ninja was right next to her.

She woke up the next morning to the sound of a door knocking. It was Bisca, a fellow Fairy Hills renter. Erza got up from the bed, still not noticing Naruto, and answered the door. Erza was greeted with a fine "Howdy'!" from Bisca. Before Erza even got a chance to talk, Naruto got up from bed, wondering who was there. Bisca unfortunately noticed Naruto, and had a sly grin on her face.

" Hey why are you grinning?" Erza asked Bisca.

" Don't worry, i'll keep this our little secret." Bisca said deviously.

Erza was confused. What did she mean? Before Erza knew it, she had a arm around her shoulder, and a certain ninja was the culprit.

" Hey what's up?" Naruto asked Erza.

Slowly piece by piece, Erza started to piece together what Bisca meant.

" Oh kami.. she thought that Naruto and I were..." Erza couldn't finish her sentence. She was blushing the color of her hair.

" I-it's not like that Bisca! I swear!" Erza said frantically. Bisca winked.

" Sure it is..." She said.

Naruto started to understand what was going on, he addressed it in a calm matter.

" No Bisca, I just slept over at Erza's place, you just misunderstood." He said.

" Oh ok." Bisca said. Still not looking like she understood.

" Well, have fun you two" She said as she winked at the insanely blushing Erza. Naruto sighed. Misunderstandings like this always happened back in the Nations, so he was used to it. He closed the door.

" You should probably get dressed, Erza" Said the ready Naruto. Erza nodded, still blushing like a madman, and headed to the bathroom to get ready. 15 minutes later, she was ready.

"Hey let's go get some breakfast". Naruto suggested.

Erza thought the idea was great. Even though she did not want to admit it, she enjoyed spending time with Naruto, he gave her a warm feeling inside. She was sure that everybody Naruto was around also felt that feeling. He was like a star shining in the night. Realizing what she was saying. she got back to her usual self albeit with a little blush. She got her armor on and waited at the door for Naruto, but he was already waiting for her.

" _Damn, he's fast_." Erza thought to herself.

Naruto looked a little odd today, he looked normal, but his clothes were... weird. He wore a cape around him that had red flame designs on the bottom. _**(A/N: I gave Naruto the Hokage cloak even though he isn't Hokage, as a sort of hand-me-down gift from Minato**_.) Erza thought it looked nice on him though. It made him look older than he actually was, but she felt like she has seen it somewhere.

Naruto and Erza walked out of the dorms together, and started heading out the door and on to the streets of Magnolia. They stopped by the guild to see how things were going, and the only person there was Mira. They said a quick hello, and left. Finally, they arrived at their destination. It was a small shop, (By Naruto's standards.) and served Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. It was early in the morning, so they went with breakfast. Naruto ordered an omelet, and Erza ordered a 3 egg-bacon combo. They finished their meal in around 20 minutes, and as they were about to leave after they left the money and tip, he saw a reporter blatantly taking pictures of the two. Naruto walked up to him.

" Hello, sir. Would you mind not putting this in any news". Naruto asked, focusing chakra in his eyes, making them seem as intimidating as possible.

The reporter was stubborn, and Naruto took the camera from his hands, despite the protest. The picture that he saw was actually pretty good, so he let it slide. He did a quick teleportation jutsu and reappeared by Erza's side like nothing happened. Erza seemed like she had a little bit more space, and suggested them going to a cake shop. Naruto didn't complain, although his favorite meal is Ramen from Ichiraku's, but this will do. Naruto and Erza entered the place, and the owner there seemed to know Erza.

" Hi Erza!" "It's so good to see you again! " You brought a boy with you this time, eh?" The owner said while winking.

" He is just a friend, Aerith. **_(A/N: FF7 is an amazing game! Leave a review if you know who this is.)_**

The now named Aerith seemed to understand. She looked at Erza and Naruto, and prepared to speak.

" So what would you guys like today?" Aerith asked.

Naruto wanted the strawberry cheesecake, it looked delicious. Erza also ordered the strawberry cheesecake, with a hungry look in her eyes.

Aerith looked at the two, so they both picked the same flavor, eh? Little did Naruto know that Erza was totally nuts for strawberry cheesecake. She would kill for the damn thing.

Erza and Naruto finished their cheesecake. They payed, and Naruto left a very generous 40% tip, surpising Aerith. They have been gone for around an hour or two now, and Naruto felt like training, but without revealing too much of his power. He could show off a good 10% though. After all, he would never want Erza to look at him as weak. Naruto looked at Erza, and he prepared to speak.

" Hey you wanna train." He asked. Erza looked surprised at first, but she agreed. They headed out to a forest on the far east side of Magnolia, there was a perfect training spot there where Erza used to train all the time. Naruto and Erza were using the trees as targets, and Erza seemed generally surprised that he was completely demolishing trees with minimal effort. He was full of surprises, after all. Finally, after 3 hours of constant training, Erza was worn out completely. She looked over to Naruto, to see how he was holding up, and he was still going strong, not even breaking a sweat. His stamina and endurance was hardly even human.( _ **A/N: Thanks for the quote, Ebisu-Sensei!)**_ Naruto saw the condition Erza was in, and reached into his bag, pulling something out. It looked like some sort of pill. Naruto gave it to Erza, along with a bottle of water.

" Try it, it will restore all of your energy." Naruto said.

Erza put it in her mouth, and drank the water. As soon as her body digested it, she was as good as ever. This thing was a miracle pill! Naruto stood up and prepared to speak.

" Now that you are all energized, how about a friendly spar." He suggested.

This would not end well for Erza.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I put lots of effort into it!

Sincerely,

Rokken.


	4. Update 31218

This is a quick update, I had some reviews and pm's that the story was very promising, and that is exactly what I thought it was. I had so much in my mind with the story, but I could not manifest. In order to (maybe) please some people, I am going to try and make an extra long chapter, with multiple plot points, character development, romantic development, and overall just attempting to revive this dead mem- story.


	5. Spar with Erza, what could go wrong?

Quick Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Naruto or Fairy Tail. Please support Mashima and Kishimoto's respective works.

(A/N) Before the chapter starts, I am deeply sorry for not updating this story at all and apologize to the people who had high hopes for it, hopefully this chapter will kind of reduce the dissapointment, but it is a given that I probably won't update the story any more after this chapter. But who knows? There is a slight chance that I might decide to revive this story. Now on to the story... Enjoy :)

* Forest Of Magnolia *

After the unexpected revitalization of an exhausted Erza Scarlet, she felt better than ever. Naruto had challenged her to a "friendly" spar, but they both knew that it was not friendly. The two are some of the strongest mages that Fairy Tail has to offer. Destruction was pretty much inevitable. Erza remembered her little date with Naruto, and the training that ensued. She scanned her surroundings, taking deep breaths, preparing to take on the eccentric Uzumaki. Naruto, without saying anything, took a stance that signaled to Erza that he was ready. Erza took another deep breath, and prepared for the "friendly" spar. Naruto prepared to speak.

" Start on my count."

" 3 "

" 2 "

" 1 "

" GO "

Naruto and Erza both took long strides at the beginning to build momentum and strike their opponent. Erza had decided beforehand to take the offensive, deplete Naruto's stamina, and make him admit defeat with one of her stronger armors. Thoughts flowing through his brain, Naruto tried to think up a strategy to get Erza to attack him, wait for her weak points, and attack.

All while this is happening, the two are almost at contact. Erza throws off Naruto by immediately striking first with great force, she continues to send an endless barrage of attacks Naruto's way. Trying to think of a way out, Naruto quickly threw up a couple of hand signs. Before Erza knew it, he disappeared, and a single log was left in place. She quickly felt an attack striking her lower back, causing her to yelp in pain. She quickly turnt around, trying to slash anything that went near her. Naruto back stepped in mid air, giving him some breathing time. Little did Naruto know, that Erza wasn't stopping. Erza quickly switched into her lightning empress armor, allowing more agility and earth shattering attack power. Erza charged Naruto, taking with her 3 swings that grazed Naruto, causing some blood to leave his body. He retaliated by jumping up, behind Erza, and attempted to knock her half unconscious by striking the very middle of her back, which dazed Erza for seconds.

This was more than enough time for Naruto to utilize his knowledge of Genjutsu to trap Erza in.

 **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)**

Naruto used a high level jutsu that his sensei taught him. He wasn't sure it would hold Erza for too long, but she most likely wasn't having a great time in the genjutsu dimension.

" _What... is this...? Am I in another world? "_ Erza pondered.

The knight was looking for an exit, or possibly a sign of someone, but to no avail as the empty abyss' vast darkness consumed the dimension. She started to see a light, and proceeded to move toward it with caution. She entered.

" _A rift of sorts... where is this... Rosemary village!? Why? The kids are being enslaved again!_

Naruto saw this part of her past. He sympathized, his childhood was pretty fucking terrible.

Erza's unconscious body started sweating and convulsing, her mind getting filled with images of horrible memories and times in her life.

Naruto snapped, waking Erza up, but not shaking the effects of the genjutsu off.

" What did you do to me!? " Erza snapped at Naruto.

Naruto only offered a light smile as Erza charged at him again.

1 swings... 2 swings... 3 swings... Naruto playfully counted as Erza pummeled him with attacks, cutting of his attire. Naruto threw a solid left hook into Erza's chest, sending her back 20 feet. Shocked by the impact of the punch, Erza struggled to regain stability after the attack. Before Erza completely loss consciousness, she let her last energy out and used the purgatory armor.

" So you had to make me use thish..." Erza said, slurring her words.

She wasted no time attacking Naruto in every angle she could find, causing Naruto to stagger and loose his composure.

Naruto thought about the consequences for her after the fight, so he decided to finish it. He winded up a punch that could split the sky ( kinda ) and clocked Erza right in the stomach. She was barely clinging on to consciousness as she was pushed against the rock. Naruto, to put salt in the wound, threw a kunai dead in between her legs. She was out cold.

Naruto sighed. " So much for a friendly spar. "


End file.
